Vampire Crisis
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Chance Meetings. An epidemic is spreading throughout the Seireitei. A vampire is among them. It is time for Toushiro Hitsugaya to meet Shenron.
1. Chapter 1

Toushiro's life is about to get even wilder from here on out. Sequel to _Chance Meetings_

* * *

**The Plague Begins**

There have been a string of missing person reports in the Seireitei lately. Up to five people have been confirmed missing within the last week alone, adding to the 13 already listed. Nobody had a clue as to what or who was responsible. The only thing they did know was that they were last seen at night and were found missing in the morning. The Head-Captain ordered for all squad members under the rank of Lieutenant were to stay inside once night fell. It was a mutual agreement between the captains and lieutenants because no lieutenant or captain has gone missing yet. But the next day, an officer was found dead with bite marks on his neck. By order of Head-Captain Yamamoto, Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya was put on the investigation case.

Toushiro: "This is bad..."

The young captain stood there, his teal/turquoise eyes examining the dead body of Izuru Kira. Izuru's body was pale, as if all of his blood had been drained right out of him. On his neck there were two small puncture holes spaced evenly apart. This was alarming. A lieutenant is stronger then an ordinary soldier. Only a captain surpasses a lieutenant is strength ordinarily.

Toushiro: "Whatever did this, has to be stronger than a lieutenant."

The only clue to the culprits identity was the bite mark. Toushiro's mind instantly looked at the only three people he knew in the Seireitei that used their teeth as weapons. Squad 5's captain, Val... Squad 5's 3rd seat and Val's daughter, Mika... And his Second Lieutenant, Vegeta. But they were already scratched off the suspect list!

Toushiro: "It couldn't have been them."

He knew this for these reasons... While she was definitely strong enough to pull Izuru down, Val's fangs were way too big to make those small holes. Mika's fangs were smaller but she was still a cub.

Toushiro: "She couldn't bring Izuru down even if she wanted too."

And then there's Vegeta. He had fangs and they are definitely the right size to make these, but those two holes are all there is. If Vegeta had done it, there'd be other marks from his other teeth. Plus Vegeta would only attack someone only if they had pissed him off. Toushiro knew Vegeta well enough to know that the saiyan's temper has stages. First level was annoyed, then agitated, then irritated, angry and finally, pissed. As far as Toushiro knew, Izuru has done absolutely nothing to even annoy Vegeta.

Toushiro: "And I know Vegeta's been training somewhere for the last day and a half."

Sometimes Vegeta would go to the woods somewhere and train for a day or two to stay strong and keep his senses sharp. Old habits die hard. Toushiro just looked at Izuru's body. There was nothing he could do now. Summoning some of his men, he had but one order.

Toushiro: "Take him to Squad 12 for analysis."

Squad 10 Officers: "Yes sir."

As his soldiers took the body to Squad 12, Toushiro checked in with the Head-Captain to update him on the situation.

Toushiro: "I had some of my men take Lieutenant Kira's body to Squad 12 for analysis, sir."

Yamamoto: "Very good. Do you have any suspects?"

Toushiro: "The only clue as to who attacked him were two holes on his neck. They appeared to be bite marks and the only ones I know of that used their teeth to attack are Captain Val, 3rd Seat Mika and Vegeta, sir."

Yamamoto: "And?..."

Toushiro: "They're not responsible, sir. Val's teeth are too big, Mika's not strong enough to pull down Izuru alone and he's never done anything to provoke Vegeta before."

Yamamoto: "I see. Those are indeed good enough facts to take them off the list of suspects. Good work so far, Captain Hitsugaya. Please keep me updated."

Toushiro: "I will, sir. Thank you."

Meanwhile... At Squad 12.

Kurotsuchi: "Ah!"

Izuru's body had arrived and Mayuri Kurotsuchi was grinning with excitement.

Kurotsuchi: "Wonderful! How I love new toys! Let's get started, Nemu!"

Nemu: "Yes, sir."

Kurotsuchi hovered over the body, ready to start his analysis. But then the body came back to life and grabbed Kurotsuchi by the shoulder! With incredible strength, Izuru started trying to pull Kurotsuchi towards him!

Nemu: "C-Captain, sir!"

Kurotsuchi: "Daah! Get off me!"

The next day, having yet to hear from Kurotsuchi about what had happened to Izuru, Toushiro was on his way to Squad 12 when came across a horrific sight!

Toushiro: "Wh-What happened here?!"

Shuhei Hisagi, Squad 9's lieutenant, and five other of his men were on the ground, dead! What's more, they all had the same bite marks on their necks as Izuru!

Toushiro: "I... I don't believe this! More murders?!"

Kurotsuchi would have to wait. Toushiro notified Unohana and she sent some of her men to pick us the bodies. Toushiro went with them back to Squad 4 where he waited for Unohana to finish her inspection. As he waited, the young captain kept thinking of all the possibilities. He kept thinking of Vegeta. The saiyan was strong enough and was capable of doing this. Was it possible? Did he go rogue? Could Vegeta be the one who did this? Toushiro shuttered at the thought. He didn't want to think that his best friend would do something like this! But Unohana came in with some good and bad news for him.

Toushiro: "Captain Unohana, have you finished your inspection?"

Unohana: "I have, Captain Hitsugaya. I am certain I know what caused all of this."

Toushiro: "... ... It wasn't Vegeta, was it?"

Unohana: "Unless he has developed an appetite for blood recently, no it wasn't him."

Toushiro: "What? What do you mean?!"

Unohana "Here is my verdict... All of the victims appear to have identical causes of death; two small holes in their neck, an inch apart, and loss of blood to the extreme. Judging from the condition of the bodies, they've been out since last night, much like we presume the victims before had been. Most peculiar of all, since these disappearances and attacks have started, blood packs have also been going missing from our squad's storerooms. And with the sudden disappearance of Captain Kurotsuchi, his lieutenant, and the body of Izuru Kira, I'm afraid my judgement is... Vampires."

Toushiro was shocked.

Toushiro: "V-Vampires?! You mean they actually exist?!"

Unohana: "It appears so."

Toushiro: "B-But how? How are we suppose to combat that sort of threat?! And isn't anyone who's bitten will join them?!"

Unohana: "Yes they do."

Toushiro: "Then all these people-"

Unohana: "Will be securely locked away before nightfall. I will see to that personally. Until we know who is responsible for this, I strongly suggest you don't go out at night, Captain Hitsugaya. At least not without a wooden stake or garlic..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconds To Spare**

The next day started with an urgent broadcast.

"Attention all inhabitants of the Seireitei! This message comes form Head-Captain Yamamoto! Following the suspicious circumstances revolving around the recent deaths, everyone is required to wear a garlic necklace at all times until further notice!"

As if things weren't bad enough that there were vampires running around, they now had to wear a necklace made of garlic which stank to high heaven!

Toushiro: *Being forced to wear this garlic out in public like this... So embarrassing!*

Toushiro didn't like it, but he dealt with it. He was just glad Vegeta wasn't around right now cause he'd never stop complaining if he had to wear this. But then again, he was worried too. He hasn't seen Vegeta for a few days now. Vegeta could take care of himself, but he couldn't help but worry though. Toushiro started looking for Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! ... ... Vegeta!"

The young captain kept calling and searching. He called his name, used the owl whistle, but nothing. Vegeta always came when he whistled for him! It wasn't a matter of not hearing it. With his sharp senses, Vegeta could hear it for miles. Toushiro was starting to think that maybe they had gotten the saiyan prince! After looking for an hour, Toushiro noticed something on top of a building. A small group of Soul Reapers were huddled around something.

Toushiro: "I wonder what's going on up there... Could it be another victim? I should check it out..."

Toushiro went up to the roof where the men were. If it was another victim, he hoped that it wasn't Vegeta.

Toushiro: "What's going on?"

Soul Reaper 1: "Captain Hitsugaya... I found him like this 20 minutes ago..."

Toushiro looked down in disbelief. It was another victim alright, but it wasn't Vegeta. It was Chojiro Sasakibe, Squad 1's lieutenant! He too has fallen victim.

Soul Reaper 1: "We called for a Squad 4 dispatch straight away, but no one has come yet."

Toushiro: "This is odd..."

Soul Reaper 1: "Lack of garlic, dry blood, cold... He's been here all night."

At that moment, 3rd Seat officer of Squad 4, Yasochika Lemura arrived.

Yasochika: "Squad 4 dispatch, 3rd Seat Yasochika Lemura, reporting in! Sorry for the delay!"

Soul Reaper 1: "What took you so long?"

Yasochika: "Captain Unohana and 7th Seat Hanataro Yamada were suppose to report in, but it seems Hanataro is too scared to come outside with all this vampire business going on! That brat! First he complains that his garlic smelled bad, then he locks himself in his room and the captain has to go and try to coax him out! Honestly, I can understand the fear but someone should really tell him that he's just fine in the sun!"

Toushiro just looked at the body. At the rate victims were appearing, it wouldn't be long before everyone was a vampire. A few more bodies were discovered throughout the day as Toushiro continued to look for Vegeta. But by dusk, he had to give up for now. It was too dangerous now. As night fell, he tried to think about what was going on.

Toushiro: *Think... Think... In order to stop this, I need to find the Head Vampire... But who could it be?...* (Sigh) "Vegeta, where are you?"

If Vegeta was here, he could find the Head Vampire easily by just following the smell of blood. Toushiro closed his eyes to sleep but no more then five seconds later, he heard a scream!

Toushiro: "What?!"

Without thinking, Toushiro ran out without his garlic or anything but his sword! He ran towards where the scream had come from! And when he got there, he found a truly horrible sight.

Toushiro: "W-What?!"

A dark figure was looming over something on the ground by Squad 5.

?: "Ah! What a delicious meal! And you're just in time to be my dessert, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro: "W-Who are you?!"

The pale monster slowly stood up and turned to the young captain.

Segh: "My name is Segh... And I am the Head Vampire!"

Toushiro: "You're..."

Toushiro looked down near Segh's feet. What he saw made the boy's stomach turn with disgust, anger and sadness. A lifeless brown cub.

Toushiro: "MIKA!"

Segh just laughed as he licked his lips. Toushiro couldn't believe this. Mika, the sweetest cub he's ever known, had fallen victim too! But why was she out here?! And where's her mother!?

Segh: "They are so delicious when they are young!"

Toushiro: "Damn you! What did you do!?"

Segh: "Oh! So she was a friend of yours? Poor little thing was searching desperately for her mommy. "Mommy! Mommy, where are you!?" She just looked so helpless and delicious!"

Toushiro: "You BASTARD! She was just a cub!"

Segh: "Ohhhh, I'm so sorry. But don't worry. She'll wake up here real soon!"

Toushiro watched with horror as Mika's body began to move. The cub slowly stood up and faced him. Her fur had grown pale and her fangs longer. Her eyes were outlined with black. She just looked at the young captain who she used to call her best friend. The cub roared with her young voice and looked at him hungrily.

Segh: "HA HA HAHA! What a feisty little thing she is!"

Toushiro: "Mika... No..."

Segh: "Oh she's the least of your problems..."

Toushiro heard growling in front of him. It wasn't from Mika. It was deeper and bigger.

Segh: "Soon, Captain Hitsugaya, you will be one of us!"

Then, to his horror, she materialized out of the darkness. Gold and silver fur paled to a milky color, long fangs protruding out of her mouth and dark eyes gazing at him. There was a reason Mika couldn't find her mother. She was one of them.

Segh: "Get him."

Toushiro screamed as he ran away as fast as he could! The vampire Val charged after him with a roar! The chase was on! All Toushiro could do was run! He looked back and saw the Saboron right behind him! He ran faster. In the back of his mind, he knew that there was no way in the world he could outrun Val! The best chance he had was to lose her! The young captain led her into the maze of walls that were all over the Seireitei. Toushiro was small enough to make the tight turns that the much bigger and heavier Saboron had to slow down to make. After a grueling chase, it seemed that Toushiro had lost Val. But as he ran into an open area, he slid to a stop when he saw them.

Segh: "You see, Captain Hitsugaya?! You won't escape from us!"

All of the captains, the lieutenants, seated officers, EVERYONE! They were all vampires!

Toushiro: "This can't be!..."

He couldn't run for they had him surrounded. But if he fought back, he'd hurt his friends and most likely get bitten! He couldn't do anything!

Segh: "Soon, my children, he will be one of us!"

Just then, he heard a roar. Toushiro turned around to see some of them stepping back to open the circle around him.

Toushiro: "Oh no!"

Val had caught up and was now charging right towards him at full speed! With each stride, the Saboron closed the gap! Toushiro quickly looked around for ANY escape route! As he did, he could hear everyone laughing, preparing to see him join them. They had him trapped! The young Soul Reaper looked at Val once again. In seconds she'd be right on top of him! Toushiro ducked down and screamed out of pure terror as the Saboron lunged at him, her mouth wide open to bite as she roared! This was it for him! Then at the last possible second, Vegeta lunged up and over the crowd and Toushiro with a roar! The saiyan landed right on his Saboron friend! A fight soon broke out between them! They were friends, they grew up side by side with each other! They were like brother and sister! But to protect his young captain, Vegeta was willing to go the distance and fight Val! Toushiro watched in horror as Vegeta and Val fought each other! Their roars deafened the world! They clawed and swiped at one another! Vegeta used his own body to keep Val from getting to Toushiro! The saiyan knew what was going on and what Val had become! But defending Toushiro was worth the risk to him! The Saboron lunged at him. Perfect! Vegeta flipped onto his back and kicked her up and over him! His famous flip move! The vampire Saboron was thrown into the wall!

Segh: "Get them!"

The other vampires started to rush in! Toushiro looked behind him as they closed in on him! Just then, he felt Vegeta grab him with his mouth! The saiyan's teeth held onto the boy as he leaped up and onto the roof tops! It wasn't hard for him to lose the vampires that were once their friends.

Segh: "Let them go. They'll be back, and when they come back, I'll give them a welcome they'll never live through!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Saved By The Sun**

A few miles away, Vegeta had put quite a bit of distance between them and the vampires. Feeling safe, he stopped and gently put Toushiro down before looking back to make extra sure.

Vegeta: "We'll be safe here for now, but it won't take them long to find us."

Vegeta looked up towards his captain and was surprised to see the young captain shaking in fear and cowering at him.

Vegeta: "Toushiro, what's wrong?"

Toushiro: "S-Stay back, V-Vegeta! D-D-Don't come near me!"

Vegeta wasn't sure what was going on with the young captain. As he tried to take a step closer, Toushiro pointed his sword at him!

Toushiro: "I mean it! Stay away!"

Ok, now Vegeta was really confused!

Vegeta: "Toushiro, what's gotten into you?"

Toushiro: "You're a vampire aren't you!?"

The saiyan prince suddenly realized what had his captain so scared of him. He thought he was a vampire like everyone else!

Vegeta: "What makes you think I'm a vampire?"

Toushiro: "Fangs, pale skin and dark eyes!"

Fangs? Sure Vegeta's upper eye teeth were a tad bit longer than average but they weren't what you'd call fangs. Piccolo and Dende were the ones with fangs, not him.

Vegeta: "I've always had these, you know that."

Toushiro: "Still... How do I know you aren't a vampire?!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow with a look that said: you're really gonna make me prove it, aren't you. With his eyes never leaving Toushiro, Vegeta grabbed the tip of the boy's Zanpakuto and brought it up to his face. Toushiro watched as the saiyan used the tip of his sword to slice a shallow wound across his right cheek. The second Vegeta released the sword, a small amount of blood ran down his cheek, as he had hoped. Vampires don't bleed so this proved that Vegeta wasn't a vampire. Vegeta just smiled and wiped the blood from his cheek as Toushiro relaxed.

Vegeta: "I'm still the liveliest person here in the Soul Society."

That was both figurative and literal as the saiyan prince was still a living person amongst a world with nothing but souls of the dead. Toushiro breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was very glad to see that his second lieutenant wasn't a vampire. But what about the pale skin and dark eyes?

Toushiro: "If you're not a vampire, then why is your skin pale?"

Vegeta: "I was training around some white sandstone rocks. The dust gets everywhere and sticks like nobodies business."

Toushiro: "And the dark eyes?"

Vegeta: "Lack of sleep."

Toushiro: "Ohh, phew... Sorry for pointing my sword at you, Vegeta. As you can see I'm a little scared right now."

Vegeta: "A little?"

Toushiro: "But how is it that you're not a vampire?"

Vegeta: "It's kinda hard to bite someone who knows how to haul ass, ha ha ha!"

Translation: they couldn't catch him. Toushiro just chuckled. But the laughing soon stopped. They had a big problem. Toushiro and Vegeta were the only ones in the Seireitei that weren't vampires. Although he was strong, Vegeta could not fend off everyone on his own if they decided to attack as one. Especially with Toushiro in tow. They'd need help. As to where to get help, Toushiro had no idea. But Vegeta seemed to have an idea.

Toushiro: "What are we going to do, Vegeta? How can we kill the Head Vampire without becoming vampires ourselves? And for that matter, how are the others going to be restored if their blood is gone?"

Toushiro watched in bewilderment as a sly grin spread across the saiyan's lips.

Vegeta: "I think it's time I took you to see Baba."

Toushiro: "Baba? You mean Fortuneteller Baba? That old woman who rides that crystal ball all the time?"

Vegeta: "That's her."

Toushiro: "But what can she do?"

Vegeta: "She's going to help us with our first problem."

Toushiro: "And the second?"

Vegeta's grin only got bigger.

Vegeta: "Heh heh... Shenron."

Toushiro: "Who's Shenron?"

Vegeta: "Wait and see."

Toushiro: "But I wanna know now!"

The saiyan chuckled. Sometimes Toushiro was just so innocent that it was cute! Toushiro knew about Baba from Goku and the others and had seen her once before, but he's never actually 'seen' her. And as for Shenron... The young captain had no clue as to what Vegeta was talking about.

Vegeta: "Come on! Let's get out of here while we can."

Toushiro: "Ok."

Vegeta: "Follow me and stay close."

Toushiro: "Right."

Keeping close, Toushiro followed Vegeta as the saiyan leaped from rooftop to rooftop. It was much easier and safer for them to use the rooftops then to go back down to ground level. At least up here they could actually see where they were going. After about two hours of leaping across the rooftops and avoiding vampires, they finally made it to the Senkaimon.

Toushiro: "I never thought we'd get here."

Vegeta just smirked. But then he gasped and looked up with a snarl!

Toushiro: "Vegeta, what is it?"

Vegeta: "We have company."

Toushiro gasped just as he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw the vampire Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji standing above them!

Renji: "Didn't I tell ya?"

Yumichika: "What luck that we happened to get here first."

Vegeta: "Toushiro, get the Senkaimon open now!"

Ikkaku: "Trying to escape, huh? Fat chance!"

Ikkaku sprang down towards Vegeta who roared in defiance! He had fought Ikkaku enough to know what was coming first, his sword's sheath. Vegeta took a step back to dodge the sheath and then sprang forward, grabbing Ikkaku's sword in his mouth! Renji suddenly appeared behind the saiyan prince! But it seemed that, even as a vampire, he had a short memory. There were four things you should always avoid from Vegeta and those were: Avoid his teeth, avoid his charge, avoid his hands and most importantly, avoid his kicks! Anyone who's been kicked by Vegeta say that it's exactly like getting kicked by a horse! Renji's never been kicked by a horse, but that changed a second later after one swift kick knocked him out cold in seconds. Just watching it made Toushiro cringe! While Vegeta was kept busy by Ikkaku, Yumichika went after Toushiro.

Yumichika: "Why don't you join us, Captain Hitsugaya? It's so much fun!"

Toushiro: "No way! I like the sun!"

Ikkaku was suddenly thrown into Yumichika! Clearly, Vegeta could easily overpower him.

Vegeta: "And speaking of the sun..."

Vegeta pointed east. A hint of light colored the sky. Dawn had arrived and that meant the sun would soon be rising. Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly grabbed Renji and retreated as fast as they could. For vampires, sunlight was lethal.

Toushiro: "Perfect timing."

Vegeta: "Truly. Let's go."

And with that, Toushiro opened the Senkaimon. Without a Hell Butterfly, they had to go through the Dangai Precipice World. They both ran fast to avoid the Cleaner that regularly comes through. in no time, they were in the Living World. Dawn was turning into sunrise which meant they were safe for now.

Toushiro: "So what now, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "We head over to Baba's. She'll be able to tell us what to do."

Toushiro: "Good."

And they set off to see Fortuneteller Baba. Vegeta flew into the sky and Toushiro followed behind. By the time they were half way there, the sun had risen. Toushiro followed Vegeta as best he could. He couldn't fly like Vegeta or the Z-Fighters so that made it difficult for him to keep up with the mighty saiyan prince. Looking back, Vegeta saw this and immediately stopped in mid-air.

Vegeta: "Why don't I carry you, Toushiro. It'd be much easier, not to mention faster and time is of the essence right now."

Toushiro: *Pant, pant* "Ok Vegeta."

Toushiro climbed on Vegeta's back and held onto the saiyan's shoulders as they took off once again. With Vegeta in control of their speed, it wasn't long before thy arrived at their destination.

Vegeta: "We're here."

Toushiro peered out from behind Vegeta's back and looked down at the scene. They were in the middle of a wide desert and in the center was a big lake. At the edge of the lake was a palace with two buildings connected by what looked like a circular tournament ring in between them. Slowly, Vegeta descended to the earth below. Once his feet were touching the sandy ground, he let his young passenger off. As he followed Vegeta to the first building, the young captain just looked around the scenery in amazement. It was Toushiro's first time here after all, in fact it was his first time anywhere else aside from West City, the Lookout and Karakura Town. To this day he still hasn't been to Goku's house, Kame House and many of the other places the Z-Fighters and their families were at. Vegeta stopped in the middle of the first building and gave out a loud whistle.

Vegeta: (Whistle) "Baba! You here!?"

Toushiro stopped just behind Vegeta as an old woman siting on a crystal ball came floating over.

Baba: "Still as rude as ever I see."

Vegeta: "Bite me, you old hag. We need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**At Fortuneteller Baba's**

Vegeta: "We need your help."

Baba: "So your suspicions were correct, huh Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Yep."

Toushiro literally could not believe what he was hearing!

Toushiro: "Huh!? Wait! You knew?! But how!?"

Vegeta: "I was coming back from training when I saw Izuru just moments after he was attacked. After that I came to talk to Baba and she too suspected the same thing."

Toushiro: "But how did you know he was attacked by a vampire?!"

Vegeta: "Two little holes on the neck each an inch apart, pale, no blood... Classic sign of a vampire."

Toushiro just looked at his second lieutenant as if to say 'well if you knew then why didn't you tell me'. And then it dawned on him!

Toushiro: "From training, my ass! You got that dust from here, didn't you?!"

Baba: "He figured it out pretty quick, didn't he?"

Vegeta: "He's not call a prodigy for nothing."

Toushiro: "And those dark circles around your eyes!... That's not from a lack of sleep, is it?!"

Vegeta just looked at Baba. This made Toushiro even angrier.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Tell me THE TRUTH!"

Vegeta growled and winced as the boy literally screamed in his ear!

Vegeta: "Scream in my ear one more time, Toushiro, and I'll do something that'll give you a real reason to scream!"

Toushiro took a step back and lowered his head when he realized that he had crossed a line. He also realized that the saiyan had said that as a warning. It didn't take much to anger him and Vegeta didn't want to hurt Toushiro. He liked the kid after all, and him liking someone on his own free-will was rarer than finding a priceless gemstone. It may have hurt Toushiro's feelings, but it was his way of telling the young captain that he was dangerously close to crossing a line he shouldn't.

Toushiro: "Sorry."

Vegeta: "And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Baba: "If you want to know the truth, I will tell you. Vegeta figured that if he looked like he was already one of them, they'd leave him alone."

Vegeta: "Although it was my idea, I'm not fond of the fact that I had to put makeup on. And while we're on the subject, Baba, can I go wash this stuff off before we go any further? I feel like a drag-queen."

Toushiro snorted an little laugh.

Baba: "Of course, Vegeta."

Vegeta left to go wash off. As he did, Toushiro stayed behind. The young captain was still thinking about last night. How everyone he knew was now a vampire and how he did nothing to stop it. And especially how he couldn't save Mika.

Baba: "Don't worry, my dear. We will find a way to fix this."

Toushiro: "I hope so."

Baba: "Let's go inside where it's cooler. This desert heat is uncomfortable."

Toushiro just raised an eyebrow as he watched Baba float further inside.

Toushiro: *Then why do you live here?*

The Soul Reaper followed the old lady inside. It was cooler inside and he welcomed that. Just as he sat down, Vegeta came in, clean as a whistle.

Vegeta: "Ah! Nothing like feeling clean!"

Toushiro just laughed. Now Vegeta looked like Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Ok! So, Baba, did you do what I asked?"

Baba: "Of course."

The old lady waved in one of her spirit servants. The ghost sat a chest down in front of them and then floated away.

Baba: "They're in there."

Vegeta opened the chest and reached in. He pulled out two weird looking tubes. The saiyan handed the child prodigy one. Toushiro had no idea what he was looking at. They looked like black tubes.

Toushiro: "What are these?"

Vegeta: "They're special clasps that protect your neck. I had Baba make me some right after I saw what had happened to Izuru."

Toushiro looked at the clasp in his hands again.

Toushiro: "How do you open it?"

Vegeta helped Toushiro put his own before the saiyan worked on his. It was easy for Toushiro to bend his neck. It felt the same as wearing a scarf, only harder.

Baba: "I'm sorry that these were the only ones I could put together, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "That's ok. Toushiro and I are the only ones in the Seireitei that need them now. Speaking of which, ever hear of a vampire named Segh?"

Baba: "Oh yes. I've heard of him. He's not an easy one to beat because he prefers to hide more then fight."

Vegeta: "Will defeating him return the others to normal?"

Baba: "I'm afraid not."

Toushiro was horrified to hear that! But it didn't faze Vegeta one bit.

Vegeta: "I thought so. Good thing I always have a backup plan."

Baba: "And that would be?"

Vegeta: "Shenron."

Baba: "Ah, Shenron! You want me to relay the news to the others?"

Vegeta: "Naw... I'll tell them in person after we deal with Segh. I want to make sure that bastard is gone before we concentrate on the others. Besides, I think it's about time Toushiro met him."

Baba: "Ha ha ha ha... I understand."

Toushiro was completely lost. He had no idea what they were talking about. But his focus went back to the clasp around his neck.

Toushiro: "Do these work?"

Vegeta just looked at his captain after finishing with his clasp.

Vegeta: "Only one way to find out, huh."

Toushiro: "No! Uh-uh, no way! I'm not going back to the Soul Society until I know that these work! I don't wanna become a vampire!"

Vegeta: "Who said anything about going back to the Soul Society?"

Toushiro just looked at Vegeta with confusion. Then, Vegeta slowly turned back to Baba with a look that basically said that he didn't like what he was about to do next, but he had to anyway.

Vegeta: *Sigh-like moan* "Where is he?"

Baba: "What makes you think I have one, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Krillin told me a long time ago."

Baba: "I'm not surprised. Right this way."

Vegeta followed Baba out to the ring while Toushiro hurried to catch up. They stopped at a circular tournament ring outside.

Baba: "Fangs! Would you come out here please!"

A moment later and a light blue vampire wearing boxing gloves came out!

Toushiro: "A vampire!?"

Baba: "Fangs is a vampire who is immune to the traditional ways of death that a vampire can suffer and is much stronger then your average vampire too. If you are bitten by him, you won't become a vampire."

Although that was reassuring to hear, Toushiro was still uncomfortable about this. Vegeta, however, jumped into the ring. Just as the saiyan walked to the center of the ring, Toushiro started to climb into the ring as well. Fangs suddenly disappeared from the saiyan's sight! As Vegeta looked around for Fangs, Toushiro was hurrying to join the prince in the center of the ring. Just then, Toushiro was yanked back by Fangs and the vampire bit down on the clasp around his neck! The clasp worked. Fangs couldn't bite through. But that still didn't mean that Toushiro enjoyed it and the young captain freaked out, much to Vegeta's great amusement.

Vegeta: "Haha ha ha ha! Guess they work! Ha ha ha!"

Toushiro: "It's not funny, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Oh yes it is!"

Baba: "Thank you, Fangs."

Fangs: "My pleasure, madam."

And they all watched Fangs turn into a bat and fly back to his room. Toushiro was still miffed about the whole thing.

Toushiro: "Was that really the best way to test these?!"

Baba: "No. We just thought it'd be funnier!"

Toushiro watched as the saiyan prince removed his clasp and bit down on it with his own teeth. Again, the clasp withstood. Toushiro just gave Vegeta a dirty look. He'd seen him bite through metal before.

Vegeta: "That was her idea, not mine!"

Baba: "Indeed it was! Ha ha ha!"

Needing a little anger release, Toushiro just punched the crystal ball Baba was on and it went spinning around and around until it fell into the water next to the ring with Baba. Vegeta just started laughing hysterically.

Baba: "How rude!"

Toushiro: "I'm rude when people scare me just for a laugh!"

Vegeta was still laughing with his face buried in his arms on the ground and stomping one foot on the ring floor. But he quickly composed himself. They had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment everyone's been waiting for! Toushiro's about to go on his first Dragon Ball hunt!

* * *

**Vegeta vs Yamamoto**

Vegeta: "Alright! We've wasted enough time already. Let's head back to the Seireitei before nightfall."

Toushiro: "Yes, thank you!"

And they headed off. Toushiro was very eager to set things right. He felt like it was his fault that this had happened, that if he had figured it out sooner, maybe he could have done something. A flash of fear crossed him. What if it was too late to fix things? Without even looking at him, Vegeta could sense Toushiro's questioning mind.

Vegeta: "Don't worry, Toushiro. We can fix this."

Toushiro: "How do you know, Vegeta?"

Vegeta stopped.

Vegeta: "It's... It's one of those things that's hard to explain with words. But I assure you that we can fix this."

Toushiro just smiled at Vegeta before the saiyan turned back around.

Vegeta: (Whisper to himself) "At least I hope so."

Even Vegeta had a slight bit of uncertainty. But now was not the time to worry about that. They had to deal with Segh first before they could get to that point. They hid their presence as best they could as soon as they arrived back in the Seireitei. But it had taken them longer then they had hoped to travel back. Dusk had settled and soon it would be dark. They had little time to waste.

Vegeta: "You think Segh's in Yamamoto's office?"

Toushiro: "Probably. It's the highest point aside from the Senzaikyu and Sokyoku Hill. You can see all of the Seireitei from the Head-Captain's office."

Vegeta: "And that's probably where we'll find him. Let's go and stay alert."

Toushiro: "Yeah."

Quickly but quietly, they headed for Squad 1's office. The last bit of light from the sun disappeared when they soon arrived at the entrance to Squad 1, where they were greeted by their not-so-friendly friends.

Ikkaku: "Well, well... Look who's back!"

The whole 13 Court Guard Squads were standing on the rooftops above them. The only one not there was Yamamoto. Being the Head-Captain, it was obvious that he'd be guarding Segh.

Soifon: "Why don't you just give up and join us? We have you surrounded anyway."

Momo: "Toushiro... Please come with us."

Rangiku: "Yeah, captain. It'll be fun!"

Toushiro looked up at Rangiku and Momo. Seeing them like this pained him.

Val: "Come on, Vegeta. It's not so bad. The power is unbelievable."

Vegeta: "If it's that great than how come you lost to me?"

The Saboron snarled.

Val: "You worthless saiyan!"

Vegeta: "Aw, where's the love, Val?"

Val roared loudly. At the moment, many of them attacked! Kyoraku and Ukitake attacked from the left, Momo and Rangiku attacked from the right, Renji and Ikkaku attacked from the front and from behind came Kenpachi and Soifon! They were completely surrounded! Toushiro buried his face into Vegeta's shoulder as he prepared for the inevitable to happen... But nothing happened. Slowly, the young captain looked up and saw that everyone was backing off in fear of something. All of a sudden, a blinding light shined next to him. At first he thought it was the sun, but it was too early for the sun to start rising. Then he found out where the light was coming from. Vegeta!

Toushiro: "Whoa..."

The child prodigy couldn't believe his eyes! Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan, but not anything like he's seen before! His hair was more golden and much spikier then usual and even longer. The energy he gave off was jagged and sparked with electricity. But the light he gave off was much more intense! It was almost like the sun itself were standing right next to the young captain! There was no way that this was the original Super Saiyan form! Vegeta just turned his head towards Toushiro and looked at him with a smile.

Vegeta: "This is a stronger form of Super Saiyan, captain. We call it Super Saiyan 2. You could say that I'm a mobile sun at the moment."

Toushiro smiled at Vegeta but then he quickly looked back at the vampires. None of them dared to get close to the glowing saiyan!

Vegeta: "You should probably stick close to me, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Uh... Y-Yeah, good idea!"

The light Vegeta was giving off kept the vampires at bay as the two of them ran towards Yamamoto's office. Once at Squad 1's office, Vegeta powered down. They wanted Segh to come to them after all. There was no sign of anyone. The moonlight was just bright enough for them to see but not effect the vampires. But then, in the shadows, Toushiro saw something.

Toushiro: "Over there!"

Just as Vegeta focused at the spot, Yamamoto sprang from the shadows! Toushiro was thrown from Vegeta's back as the saiyan reared up with a roar just as the old man came at him! It was the fight that everyone knew was going to happen! Vegeta vs Yamamoto! As the old Soul Reaper fought Vegeta, Toushiro stood up after being thrown off. His eyes instantly locked on to the scene before him. Yamamoto may be old, but he could still throw his weight around. As he watched, Toushiro was oblivious to the figure behind him. But at the last critical second, he sensed him and jumped away from him!

Toushiro: "You! You'll pay for this!"

Segh: "Ha ha ha! Now doesn't that sound familiar? I noticed the clasp around your neck. You looked so uncomfortable with it on, so I took the liberty of making it a little more 'comfortable'."

Toushiro: "What?..."

The clasp suddenly fell off of Toushiro's neck! Segh had unlocked it! Toushiro looked up at Segh with horror and then at Vegeta. The saiyan prince was still too busy with Yamamoto to do anything! Segh started to approach the young captain. At first he wanted to run, but Toushiro remembered what this monster had done to everyone and quickly got angry! And his anger made him charge at the Head-Vampire with sword drawn and all! While Vegeta fought Yamamoto, Toushiro fought Segh. But the difference in power became obvious as Segh easily overpowered the young captain! Toushiro was knocked to the floor with a hard thud. The young captain glanced up at Segh with fear. He couldn't do it, he couldn't fight him off and Vegeta had his hands full with the Head-Captain!

Segh: "No one can save you now, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro shut his eyes as Segh started to lean down. He had failed. But at that moment...

?: "Hado #1! Sho!"

Segh was pushed back from Toushiro by someone casting the Number 1 Hado spell! Segh instantly glared at the unknown person in the shadows!

?: "Looks like I got here just in time!"

Toushiro whirled his head around as the voice hit his ears! Somehow... Gin Ichimaru had learned what was going on!

Gin: "You ok, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "G-Gin!? How did you-"

Gin: "Baba told me. She was told by Vegeta to get me if you guys took too long!"

With open eyes, Gin glared at Segh.

Gin: "Is he the one who did this?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. He turned everyone in vampires. Even Rangiku, Izuru and Val."

Gin's eyes lit up with anger! The ex-captain drew his sword and unleashed it!

Gin: "Shoot to Kill, Shinso!"

Gin's Zanpakuto shot out and stabbed Segh in the chest. Nothing seemed to happen.

Segh: "Is that it? You think you can kill me that way?"

After Gin's Zanpakuto retracted, the hole that Shinso had made began to sisal. Segh started to scream in pain!

Segh: "What did you do?!"

Gin: "Before I came here, Baba had me coat my blade in what humans call 'holy water'. She said it was the best way to kill vampires."

And right before Toushiro's eyes, Segh started to dissolve until he was no more. But was he gone for good? The young captain watched Gin walk over to the liquid mess and poured the water from a small little bottle on it. Gin just looked at Toushiro with a friendly smile.

Gin: "More 'holy water'. Just to be sure."

Toushiro smiled at Gin when they heard a loud thud! In the fight of Yamamoto vs Vegeta, it has now been confirmed that the saiyan prince was stronger then the Head-Captain! Gin and Toushiro watched as Vegeta was literally pushing the old man into a corner with his full weight! The old man tried to hold on but Vegeta knocked him out with a good headbutt! After the prince caught his breath, he looked over at Toushiro and saw Gin standing there next to him.

Vegeta: "Gin? Has it been at long already?"

Gin: "Yep!"

Vegeta then noticed the puddle.

Vegeta: "Is that?..."

Toushiro: "Gin finished him."

Vegeta: "Good work, Gin."

Gin just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Vegeta: "Now let's get out of here before the others show up."

Toushiro: "But, Vegeta?! What about the others?!"

Vegeta: "It'll be explained to you back at Capsule Corp."

And that was that. Gin and Toushiro followed Vegeta back home. Segh was defeated. But now they had to take care of the real crisis. Vegeta, Gin and Toushiro arrived at Capsule Corp just as dawn was nearing it's end. Toushiro was surprised to see the rest of the Z-Fighters all waiting for them. But Gin told him that Vegeta told Baba to inform them of the situation if he had been informed. The young captain smiled and thought back to a moment when Goku told him how Vegeta was the best tactician and strategist he's ever met. Goku did say that the saiyan prince liked to have all angles of a situation checked. Everyone met in Bulma's lab where Vegeta and Toushiro filled them in on everything. With Segh gone, they no longer had to worry about becoming vampires. However, the others were all still vampires.

Toushiro: "Is there a way we can fix this, Vegeta?"

Vegeta just grinned at the young captain like he did when Toushiro had first asked him that. The saiyan prince then looked at Goku.

Vegeta: "You think Shenron can help us, Kakarot?"

Now Goku and the others knew what Vegeta's plan was. But again, Toushiro had no clue.

Goku: "Oh, great idea, Vegeta! You think it'll work, Piccolo?!"

Piccolo: "I'm sure it will. So long as we ask Shenron in a specific way."

Goku: "Then it's settled!"

Gohan: "Alright!"

Goten and Trunks: "Wahoo!"

Krillin: "It's been ages since we've done this!"

Yamcha: "Yeah!"

Vegeta felt a tug at his sleeve and looked at Toushiro. The young captain was now extremely frustrated that everyone knew what was going on but him!

Toushiro: "Vegeta! You keep mentioning someone named Shenron! Who's Shenron!?"

Gohan: "He's the Eternal Dragon, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Eternal... Dragon?"

Vegeta was then handed a strange device by Bulma. It was small with a button at the top and a big green grid that covered most of the devices surface. Vegeta pressed the button and the device started to beep. The green grid was a screen with a red arrow in the center and on it there were at least 5 flashing yellow dots on it.

Vegeta: "This is the Dragon Radar, Toushiro. Get ready 'cause we're going Dragon Ball hunting!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Toushiro's First Dragon Ball**

Toushiro couldn't believe what he had just heard! Did Vegeta really just say that they were going to hunt for the Dragon Balls?!

Toushiro: "Dragon Balls? You mean THE Dragon Balls?!"

Krillin: "That's right, Toushiro!"

Toushiro couldn't believe it and was excited! He had heard countless upon countless stories about the Dragon Balls from the Z-Fighters and now he was finally going to see them for himself for the very first time! But there was one thing that still puzzled him.

Toushiro: "What do the Dragon Balls and this 'Shenron' have to do with each other?"

Piccolo: "The Dragon Balls and Shenron are connected, Toushiro."

While Piccolo explained to the Soul Reaper the connection of Shenron and the Dragon Balls, Vegeta and Goku pulled everyone aside for a secret conversation.

Goku: (Whispering) "Ok, guys, listen up. This is Toushiro's first Dragon Ball hunt ever! Vegeta's told him a lot of stories, but he's never actually SEEN a Dragon Ball! So I say that we let Toushiro find the first Dragon Ball. We'll go to the location and then we 'pretend' to go off and look for it. But Toushiro will be the one who finds it. Got it?"

Everyone: "Yeah."

Vegeta: "And when he gets himself into a situation that he can't get out of, then we'll help him."

Yamcha: "Why'd you say 'when'?"

Vegeta: "There's a reason why I sometimes call him 'Trouble Prone Toushiro'. Trouble either finds him, or he finds it! It's only a question of when."

They had finished their little meeting just as Piccolo had finished explaining to Toushiro.

Toushiro: "But what if it doesn't work for Soul Reapers?"

Vegeta: "That's something we'll have to ask Shenron."

Toushiro smiled and then yawned. Seeing the young captain yawn made Vegeta realize something. They hadn't slept for two days now, and he could feel sleep tugging at him pretty hard too.

Goku: "Why don't you two rest today and we'll hunt for the Dragon Balls first thing tomorrow. Both of you look like you're about to plop down any minute."

Vegeta wasn't going to argue and Toushiro was too tired to do so anyway. All day and night they slept. The next morning, they were well rested and ready to go! Joining them and Goku were Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Oolong.

Goku: "Alright! Let's get started!"

They all cheered as Goku activated the Dragon Radar. The first signal was coming from the west. The earth raised saiyan then took off with everyone close behind. Toushiro rode on Vegeta's back while Oolong was carried by Krillin. Eventually, they came to the location. The Dragon Ball was somewhere in a thick forest. They landed in a relatively open area and waited for Goku to tell them where to go.

Goku: "Ok... Krillin and Oolong, you check over there (points right). Yamcha, you check over there (points left). Gohan you look behind me. And Vegeta, you and Toushiro check ahead of us. I'll stay here and act as center base. If you find anything, give us a shout and we'll meet back here."

Everyone: "Right!"

Everyone but Vegeta and Goku went off to find the Dragon Ball. Goku glanced at the prince who was looking at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. The earth raised saiyan only winked at Vegeta. Toushiro, meanwhile, was getting farther and farther away from them. When the boy was out of sight, Goku waved everyone back. Back at Toushiro, he was busy looking around. But for what exactly, he didn't know. He had never seen a Dragon Ball. He didn't even know what one looked like. It was only until he was a good ways away from Goku that he noticed Vegeta hadn't followed.

Toushiro: "Vegeta?"

There was a rustle in the bushes. Moments later, a wild boar ran passed him. The boy stumbled back and backed into a tree. The moment he did, he startled a bird out of its hiding place and it took off! Needless to say, he was a bit scared. Looking for something that you had no idea of what it looked like in a thick forest that you knew nothing about alone, who wouldn't be scared?! Startled by the bird himself, Toushiro backed away without realizing where he was going. A second later and his foot slipped off the edge of a hill and he slid down into the rocky ravine with a shout! When he reached the bottom, a dust cloud formed around him. The boy coughed repeatedly as he waved the dust clear. With the dust clear, Toushiro glanced up the steep wall that he had just slid down. It was going to be a difficult climb without assistance. He called out to Vegeta and the others, hoping one of them would hear him.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Goku! Krillin! Gohan! Oolong! Yamcha! Can anyone hear me?! I'm stuck in a ravine!"

There was no answer. Looks like he had to try and climb out of there all by himself. Something completely easier said than done! Toushiro started to try climbing out of the ravine but the rocks were too loose for him to get a proper grip. He just kept sliding back down to the bottom. Eventually, he just gave up with a sigh. He couldn't do it alone. He had become so used to Vegeta helping him that he had forgotten how to rely on his own strength. Maybe that's why he couldn't stop any of this stuff with the vampires from happening, and if that was the case, then why continue being a captain? Did he really deserve to be a captain now? And was Vegeta really just his best friend or was he more to the young captain now? He was so used to having him there for him now. Where he'd lend him his strength, his wisdom, his courage, his support. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. Was that what it's like to have... A father? With that thought in his mind, he decided to try one more time. Vegeta wouldn't give up so why should he?! Toushiro again tried to climb up the rock wall. He took each step slowly and carefully. He was a quarter of the way up when he heard the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment. The boy looked down the long ravine and saw a Spinosaurus appear from behind the corner. Toushiro panicked and started to climb faster and for good reason. It wasn't Vegeta. The spinosaurus roared when it saw the boy and started to come towards him. Just as it reached him, Toushiro had climbed halfway up the face of the ravine. He was just feet away from being within reach of the beast below him. The dinosaur watched the boy hungrily, as if waiting for him to slip. Fortunately, Toushiro was just feet away from the ledge. He reached up and grabbed a small dead tree with one hand. As he stopped to catch his breath for one final haul, something shined in the corner of his eye. He glanced at it. Almost completely buried in the rock wall was a small orange stone sphere. It was unlike anything Toushiro had ever seen. He reached over and dug it out. With the sphere firmly in his grip, he brought it closer for a better look. It was beautiful. Orange with four red stars inside it. It almost felt like a crystal, but it was a stone and perfectly smooth and spherical. A sudden snapping sound and a jolt brought Toushiro back to reality. The tree he was holding onto was braking! He didn't have time to react before the tree snapped! But just as it did, Toushiro felt someone grab him and firmly hold on! The boy looked up and smiled with delight when he saw who had saved him.

Vegeta: "Don't worry, Toushiro. I gotcha."

Toushiro: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "Yo! Someone wanna give me a hand?!"

A second later and Gohan appeared over the ledge. The young man reached out and grabbed Toushiro's other arm. Both Gohan and Vegeta pulled Toushiro up and back into safe hands. Needless to say, Toushiro collapsed from his ordeal. After all, he had just climbed up a steep ravine wall that was 20 feet high! And that's not counting the spinosaurus waiting below! With Toushiro collapsed in his arms, Vegeta just looked at Gohan.

Gohan: "You know, I'd be willing to bet that he sees you as kinda like a father, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "In all honesty, Gohan... I actually wouldn't be surprised if he called me 'dad' by mistake one day."

Gohan laughed before the others joined them. The first thing they saw was Toushiro unconscious in Vegeta's lap and arms. Vegeta just looked at Yamcha.

Vegeta: "Told you. Only a question of when."

Goku: "Where was he?"

Gohan: "Down there, dad. Vegeta and I found him just as the tree he was holding onto broke."

Yamcha: "He climbed that steep wall all by himself?!"

Krillin: "Well... He had a little help."

Krillin was looking down the ravine and soon everyone else was too. They all saw the spinosaurus standing at the bottom. It roared at them and Vegeta roared back.

Vegeta: (As he's roaring at it) "Beat it!"

The spinosaurus silenced itself and slinked away.

Oolong: "Only Vegeta could tell a spinosaurus to scram and it obeys him!"

Everyone just laughed at that, even Vegeta. The laughing stopped when they all heard Toushiro moan. He was coming to. When the boy woke up, he saw everyone staring at him.

Toushiro: "What are you all staring at?"

Oolong: "You! You ok, kid!?"

Yamcha: (While clamping his hand over Oolong's mouth) "What he means is, are you alright Toushiro?!"

Toushiro sat up in Vegeta's lap and shook his head. Of course, he didn't know he was in Vegeta's lap and no one was saying anything. They didn't want to ruin the moment.

Toushiro: "I'm fine now. Thanks."

And that was, sadly, when Toushiro realized where he was sitting. He just looked up and blushed at Vegeta. But that all changed when he also realized that he was still holding onto the strange and beautiful orange sphere. The young captain held it up and looked at it again with a smile. When Vegeta saw it, he smiled and then glanced at Goku when he saw the number of stars inside the orange sphere. Goku was a little surprised himself.

Yamcha: (Acting like he doesn't know) "Whatcha got there, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "I don't know. I found this almost buried under the rocks. Its kinda pretty. Have you ever seen something like this, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Mmmm, more times than I can remember. But I find it strange that it's the four star one that you find as your first."

Toushiro: "My first what?"

Vegeta: "Dragon Ball."

Toushiro: "Dragon Ball?!"

Oolong: "Hey he's right! It IS the four star ball!"

Krillin: "How about that, Goku! Toushiro's very first Dragon Ball is your old four star ball!"

Goku: "Yeah, how 'bout that. I still remember the day when my grandpa gave me that ball."

While Goku talked about his grandpa Gohan, Toushiro looked back at the ball in his hands. He then held it up high over his head and gazed at it with a joyous smile as the sun shined and sparkled within it. All of the others looked at him with smiles right after the boy said something.

Toushiro: "My first Dragon Ball."

Toushiro Hitsugaya had found the four-star Dragon Ball, his very first Dragon Ball, all on his own... With a little encouragement from the local spinosaurus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends in High Places**

Toushiro was ecstatic! In his hand, he held his first Dragon Ball. And ironically, it was the 4 Star ball.

Goku: "You have no idea how important that one Dragon Ball is, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Why's that?"

Goku: "That's the Dragon Ball that my Grandpa Gohan gave me when I was a kid. That ball is what led to me meeting Bulma which led to many adventures where I met everyone who are now my friends and family. You could say that, what you're holding in your hand, was the key that locked all of our paths together."

Now Toushiro was really ecstatic! This one single Dragon Ball was what had brought Goku and the Z-Fighters together. Toushiro could almost 'feel' the significant importance it had. And the fact that it was his first Dragon Ball ever was really something. But the moment had to end. There were still six more Dragon Balls to find.

Krillin: "So where's the next one?"

Goku: "It's a little further north from here. Looks like a bit of a flight too."

Gohan: "Here, Toushiro."

Gohan put one of his old school bags around the young captain's neck and shoulder. It was big enough to carry the Dragon Balls.

Gohan: "You carry the Dragon Balls. Be sure to keep that closed."

Toushiro: "Ok."

Toushiro put the Dragon Ball in the bag and held onto Vegeta as they all took off once again. Goku wasn't kidding when he said that it was a bit of a flight. The next Dragon Ball location was at the Snowy Mountains, a drastic change from the lush forest. Finding a place to land was a challenge. Everything was covered with snow, but the danger was what was under the snow. Two times in a row Vegeta landed on a patch of snow on the mountain that was covering a thick layer of ice. Seconds after he landed and before the others landed, he started to slide down the steep cliff! The first time he slid down so fast that he and Toushiro were off the mountain in seconds! The saiyan just flew back up to his friends after regaining control. The second time he started to slide but quickly dug his fingers into the ice covered rock and held on till Goku grabbed him. The third spot they tried to land on proved that third time's truly the charm. They were close to the Dragon Ball, but a blizzard was going to make it difficult. To top it off, everyone but Toushiro was freezing.

Krillin: "Oh g-g-god, it's f-f-freezing!"

Goku: "I'm going t-to go on a limb here and s-say that saiyan's w-weren't built f-f-for the cold, huh Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "I-I-I'm starting t-t-to think y-you're right, K-K-Kakarot!"

Yamcha: "I'm s-starting to miss my old desert home!"

Oolong: "Can we hurry, p-please?! Before I become a f-f-frozen piece of bacon!"

Toushiro: "It's not that cold."

Oolong: "Says the Prince of ICE!"

Gohan: "Toushiro! It's freezing, ok!"

Vegeta: "The s-s-sooner we f-f-find the Dragon Ball, t-t-the sooner we can leave!"

Krillin: "Music to my f-f-freezing ears!"

Goku: "Ok... The Dragon Ball s-should be a-a-around here somewhere."

Toushiro just looked at the group. None of them were moving. They were too cold.

Toushiro: "Geez! I'll find it then!"

And the young captain wandered off to look for the Dragon Ball alone. As he did, Vegeta watched him with concern. These mountains were full of wolves, mountain lions and other dangers. Plus the snow storm was picking up strength. Soon Toushiro couldn't see the others as he continued to look for the Dragon Ball. He then spotted something shinning at the entrance of a cave. It was the Dragon Ball! The young captain ran to the cave's entrance and picked up the bright orange sphere. It was the 7 Star ball. But right after he picked it up, the sound of an animal snarling came from right in front of him. He slowly looked up as a giant grizzly bear reared up and roared! The Soul Reaper jumped back as the animal swiped its massive paw at him! The grizzly continued to attack the young captain. Clearly Toushiro had accidentally disturbed it and now it was angry! All of a sudden, there came a howl. Right after that, a lone wolf appeared. But Toushiro knew that he was in no danger from this wolf. It's white and blue fur with one blue and one green eye gave it away. It was Flame Curry!

Toushiro: "Curry!"

Curry: "Hey, Toushiro! Stand back, I've got this!"

Vegeta: "Let me join you!"

Toushiro looked behind him and saw another wolf. It was Vegeta in his wolf form. Both Curry and Vegeta stood between the bear and the Soul Reaper. They howled, snarled, barked, and snapped at the grizzly. A grizzly bear normally had no trouble intimidating a whole pack of wolves. But this one was young, just recently left its mother. That made it easier for Vegeta and Curry to intimidate the bear into submission. It returned to its cave with no further argument. Toushiro thanked Curry and the wolf/husky canine left. Toushiro was a little embarrassed that he had woken up a sleeping bear. With the young captain in possession of the Dragon Ball, everyone left in a hurry before they froze. The next Dragon Ball wasn't in a better place in terms of temperature. It wasn't cold, it was hot. Like in a volcano kind of hot!

Oolong: "Every time! Every time we look for the Dragon Balls, we find one in either a frozen tundra or in a place that'll melt the skin right off your bones!"

Krillin: "What does that tell ya?"

Toushiro spotted the remains of an aircraft that had crashed in the volcano. And then it hit him! He knew where he was!

Toushiro: "This is the same volcano that we fought Zabar in!"

Goku and Vegeta took another look at the volcano and, sure enough, he was right. It WAS the same volcano were they faced and fought Zabar!

Goku: "Now that's just creepy."

Vegeta: "I'm gonna stay up here, if you don't mind! I've already been down there once and that was enough for me!"

Gohan: "Can't blame you for that, Vegeta."

Oolong stayed with Vegeta while the others all started to climb down to look for the Dragon Ball. As he did, Toushiro could see a ghostly replay of Gin defending Vegeta from Zabar. But he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and he slipped off of the rocks!

Krillin: "Oh no!"

Vegeta and Goku: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro started to fall into the volcano when he was suddenly snatched up from the sky! When he saw who had rescued Toushiro, Vegeta couldn't believe it. The young captain felt thick fur run through his fingers as he held on. He looked down and saw who's back he was riding on as they circled over the volcano.

Toushiro: "Ebony!"

Ebony: "Lucky for you that I was around."

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief. Luck was on their side today. As she flew around the volcano, Ebony past by a small ledge that had something shiny on it. Toushiro looked back at it and could barely make out the Dragon Ball.

Toushiro: "Ebony! Turn around and go back to that ledge! We need that Dragon Ball!"

Ebony: "Sure thing."

The black Varu turned around and flew back to the ledge with the Dragon Ball on it. The young captain grabbed it just as they were passing by! He could hear the cheers of the others as Ebony flew towards them. Toushiro was quite proud of himself. He had found and picked up the first three Dragon Balls. The four star ball, the seven star ball, and now the five star ball. Quite an accomplishment for someone who had never seen a Dragon Ball only a few hours ago. Goku and the others rejoined Vegeta and Oolong just as the Varu landed to drop Toushiro off.

Goku: "Good catch, Ebony!"

Krillin: "What were you doing here anyway?"

Ebony: "Flying maneuvers. The updrafts here are strong. So why are you looking for the Dragon Balls?"

Vegeta: "The Seireitei has a... Vampire crisis right now."

That was all that Ebony needed to hear. Toushiro thanked Ebony before he followed the others away from the volcano.

Krillin: "Three down, four to go!"

Yamcha: "Where's the next one, Goku?"

Goku looked at the Dragon Radar for a second before he glanced at Toushiro. The boy was looking at the three Dragon Balls they had collected already, the four, seven and five star balls. It wasn't surprising that he was fascinated by them. After all he had heard so many stories about them, courtesy of Vegeta and Val. And he'd never seen one until today. So it was natural that he'd be fascinated with them. So Goku did something, slightly, unexpected.

Goku: "Here Toushiro."

Toushiro looked up at Goku in surprise when he realized that the saiyan was handing him the Dragon Radar!

Toushiro: "Why... Are you giving me this, Goku?"

Goku: "Well you're the one who's found all of the Dragon Balls so far, Toushiro! I think you've proven yourself capable of using the Dragon Radar! Right guys?"

Everyone agreed. Toushiro looked at the radar for a second before taking it from Goku's hand. No one told him how to operate it. They all wanted to see just how smart the young Soul Reaper was. There was nothing on the screen, but Toushiro remembered what Vegeta did to turn it on. He pressed the button on the top and the device turned on. The red arrow that indicated their position had a yellow arrow pointing towards it with the number 3 in it. That was telling him how many they had. There wasn't any other signal around them. Toushiro pressed the button again and the radar's scanning range widened. He saw another signal some distance away towards the east of their location.

Toushiro: "I can't tell how far away it is but it's in (pointing) that direction."

Goku: "Ok. You just tell Vegeta where to go and we'll follow."

The young captain closed the bag the Dragon Balls were in and held onto the Dragon Radar as Vegeta took off and headed towards the east. Goku, Gohan and the others all followed close behind Vegeta. But where they went next was one place they wish they hadn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**First Vampires, Now Ghosts**

The next Dragon Ball was located somewhere deep in an old, creepy forest. The forest gave everyone a bad feeling. Toushiro kept guiding Vegeta as he followed the Dragon Radar. The signal led them to a huge old mansion standing beneath a mountain at the edge of a small, nameless village.

Yamcha: "That's a big mansion."

Toushiro looked at the radar again. The Dragon Ball was inside the mansion. The young captain was not thrilled about that.

Toushiro: "The radar says that the Dragon Ball is in there, but..."

Gohan: "But what?"

Toushiro: "There's something... ... Wrong here. I'm sensing something horrible coming from this mansion. Something evil."

Everyone glanced at the mansion again. Indeed, there was something evil coming from the mansion. It also didn't help that it was nighttime again. It normally didn't take the Z-Fighters so long to find the Dragon Balls, but they had Toushiro in tow with them this time and he can't keep up with their speed. This mansion, a dilapidated and desolate shadow of its former self, made everyone shiver and none more so then Toushiro. His instincts as a Soul Reaper were screaming at him. Then Vegeta realized what this was.

Vegeta: "I don't believe it."

Goku: "What is it, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "This is the legendary Himuro Mansion. I've read and heard stories about it, but I never imagined that I'd see it for myself."

Goku: "You mind filling us in, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "This mansion belonged to a powerful landowner who had absolute control over this entire area. There are many rumors and myths surrounding the Himuro family and this mansion, and all of them are dark."

Oolong: "Uh... Like what?!"

Krillin: "And how do you know all this?"

Vegeta: "You're all aware that I can read and speak countless of languages and dead languages, and how I have three levels. Level 1 meaning I'm very fluent. Level 2 meaning that I may get something wrong here and there. And level 3 meaning that it's not one of my strongest. Well one day, I came across a scroll written in a language that was in my level 3 category and decided to looked it up. One to find out what it said and two in hopes of strengthening that language for me. After a month of research and headaches, I finally translated it. The scroll talked about a horrible ritual called the Strangling Ritual. I looked it up and found that this was one of the many things that had taken place at this mansion. This property and surrounding area have a dark history involving grisly murders, an evil cult, and restless spirits. That maybe why you're feeling such a strong sense of evil from here, Toushiro. You might be sensing the spirits of the victims here."

A gust of wind swept through the forest. It made everything more eerie.

Oolong: "Nice try, Vegeta! But I don't believe in ghosts and spirits!"

A certain young Soul Reaper shoved his face into the pigs.

Toushiro: "Then what am I, pig?"

Goku: "Regardless of what's in there, we have to go in to find the Dragon Ball. Normally I'd say we should split up in a situation like this, but given the fact that Toushiro's feeling a lot of bad energy from here and what Vegeta just told us about this place, I think we should stay together. I don't wanna take any chances. This place is even giving me a bad feeling."

Krillin: "How far is the signal, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "It's not that far. It shouldn't take us long to get to its position."

Krillin: "Ok, then let's head in, find it and get out as fast as we can."

Gohan: "If we hear, feel or sense anything, let everyone else know right away."

Goku: "And let's stay together! No wandering off alone or stopping without letting someone know. If we do somehow get separated, raise your power up to a level that we can all feel and keep it there. We'll try to find you, and if we can't, come back here to this spot. Oolong, since you can't raise your power level, you'd better stick close to one of us."

Oolong: "Can't I just stay here?! You know, where there are no ghosts or spirits!"

Toushiro: "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts and spirits, Oolong?"

The young captain just gave the pig a mocking smile. Oolong chuckled nervously after being called out.

Vegeta: "Next time you want to say that you don't believe in ghosts or spirits, Oolong... Make sure that there isn't a spirit next to you."

Goku: "Ok, let's go."

Sticking close to each other, they all slowly headed inside the creepy mansion. As they got closer and closer, Toushiro's nerves started to get the better of him. There was something very evil in there and he could sense it. All at once, his feet froze. He had never felt such an evil presence like this before. Next thing he knew, Goku was picking him up and placing him on Vegeta's back. Toushiro looked at Goku who only gave him a warm smile. On Vegeta's back, he felt a little better, but not by much. As they were about to enter the mansion, Vegeta took the lead. With one hand Toushiro held onto the dragon radar while in the other he held onto Vegeta tightly. He was holding on so tightly that his knuckles where turning white. When they finally entered the mansion, they were greeted by a dark and eerie feeling.

Yamcha: "Man it's dark in here."

Oolong: "Not so loud!"

Goku: "Let's find the Dragon Ball and get outta here. I don't like this place."

Toushiro looked at the dragon radar again. The Dragon Ball wasn't that far. While Goku created a small bright energy ball for light, Vegeta concentrated and called up an ability that some of his animal forms shared. Being able to see in total darkness. With Toushiro on his back and with the dragon radar, he had to be the one in front. Although Goku's ball of light was bright, it didn't stretch very far. Soon enough, they were going through a door and down a hallway with long ropes hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the hallway, there was a large mirror. Two doors were on either side but one was boarded up. They took the right door. As they continued to follow the Dragon Ball's signal, they got deeper and deeper into the mansion. So far nothing had happened, but everyone was on edge. They finally came to the Cherry Atrium and the dragon radar started going off even more. The Dragon Ball was close. Toushiro led Vegeta to a door and the others all followed. The beeping was getting faster as they got closer to the door.

Toushiro: "It must be behind this door."

Gohan: "Then let's get it and go."

Everyone nodded. Goku opened the door for Vegeta. A second after he did, Vegeta started to make a lot of commotion and move his feet nervously. Goku watched the prince's reaction. He had seen it a few times before and it was never a good thing. Every time Vegeta did this, it meant that there was something very close by that was scaring him. As Toushiro tried to calm his friend down, Goku peered inside the room. It was full of little japanese dolls. But he was sure that this isn't what's scaring Vegeta. At the back of the room, there was a little shrine with a Dragon Ball sitting on the pillow. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the knot in his throat, Goku slowly began to enter the room. The others all watched as Goku slowly crept closer to the Dragon Ball. Seeing Goku going in, Toushiro got off of Vegeta and joined him. He didn't like it, but the young captain didn't want to let Goku go in there alone. With Toushiro right behind him, Goku reached out and picked up the one star Dragon Ball. Goku looked at Toushiro and gave a nervous smile. Toushiro just smiled back as best he could, the fear and nervousness being very obvious now. They had the Dragon Ball, time to get out. But just as Goku and Toushiro were about to leave, the door suddenly slammed shut! They both ran to the door and tried to open it. Outside, Vegeta and the others were trying to do the same but neither of them had any luck. The door was shut and shut tight. As he watched Goku slam himself into the door again and again, Toushiro started getting a very uneasy feeling. He looked back at where the Dragon Ball had been...

Goku: "Damn! I can't get it to budge!"

Goku suddenly felt a tug on his belt.

Goku: "Huh? Toushiro?"

Toushiro was pulling on his belt and looking at something behind them.

Toushiro: "G-Goku..."

The young captain was pointing at something. The saiyan turned back around and saw a figure appear... A ghostly figure.

Goku: "What in hell..."

A ghost of a man bounded by ropes around the neck, waist and wrists. The ghostly man looked ancient. He began to slowly approach the two of them. Outside, Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan where still trying to force the door open.

Krillin: "It's no use!"

Gohan: "We can't get it to move!"

Vegeta: "Stand back!"

They all turned and saw the saiyan prince preparing himself.

Vegeta: "I'll ram it down!"

Vegeta charged forward and the others all moved out of the way just in time! A second later and Vegeta smashed himself head first into the door! He backed up and prepared to do it again. Back inside the room, Goku and Toushiro were in trouble. They were trapped in a small room with a ghost that means them harm. Toushiro was scared. But if anyone should be scared, it should be Goku. He can't fight ghosts, but Toushiro can. He had to get the boy's confidence up.

Goku: "Come on, Toushiro! You have to fight!"

Toushiro: "B-But I-"

Goku: "You can do this! You fight things like this all the time! This should be a piece of cake for you!"

Toushiro looked at Goku before quickly glancing back at the ghostly hostile. After a second of hesitation, the young captain drew his sword for battle. Back outside, Vegeta was still ramming the door with everything he had! And after a couple of rams, the door was slowly starting to give in.

Gohan: "Keep it up, Vegeta!"

Krillin: "Show that door who's boss!"

With a roar, the saiyan prince rammed it again! Inside, Goku saw the door shack a little and knew that it had to be Vegeta's doing!

Goku: *Come on, Vegeta...*

The saiyan turned his attention back to Toushiro. As the ghost got closer to him, Toushiro powered up a kido spell.

Toushiro: "Bakudo #63! Sajo Sabaku!"

A bright chain suddenly wrapped around the ghost and it was bonded together. It couldn't move or attack, so Toushiro felt safe getting closer to it.

Toushiro: "You don't appear to be a Hollow."

Goku just walked up next to the young captain.

Toushiro: "Although the Soul Society is in chaos right now, I still have my duty as a Soul Reaper to fulfill."

Toushiro turned his sword around and tapped the hilt of his Zanpakuto on the ghosts forehead. The ghost was enveloped by a bright light and disappeared.

Goku: "What did you do?"

Toushiro: (While sheathing his sword) "I performed Konso on him."

Goku: "What's 'Konso'?"

Toushiro: "Konso means Soul Burial. Soul Reapers use it to send wandering souls to their respective place. Where they go all depends on how they were in life."

Goku: "Oh, I get it. That's kinda what King Yemma does. He decides where you go."

Toushiro: "Do I know King Yemma?"

Goku: "Ever see a big pinkish red ogre with a big black beard and two horns?"

Toushiro: (While shaking his head) "No."

Goku: "Then I guess not."

Just then, there was a loud bang at the door. A few seconds later and the door finally gave way to Vegeta's relentless onslaught with one last big charge! Dust filled the room and both Goku and Toushiro coughed as the dust settled. The next thing they saw was Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Oolong and Yamcha all standing at the door with smiles.

Goku: "About time, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Cut me some slack, Kakarot. Even you couldn't get it to budge."

Goku: "That's true. (Pointing at the big red patch on Vegeta's forehead) You gonna be ok?"

Vegeta: "I'll be fine once we get outta here."

While Goku was talking to Vegeta, he was secretly passing the Dragon Ball over to Toushiro.

Gohan: "You got the Dragon Ball?"

Toushiro knew that Goku had given him the Dragon Ball on purpose and he held it out.

Krillin: "So we now have the 1, 4, 5 and 7 star balls."

Just three to go, Toushiro thought. He couldn't wait to see the famous Shenron that he's heard about for so long and to see if the stories about the Dragon Balls were true. Although they all wanted to know where the next Dragon Ball was, they all wanted to get out of this mansion just a little more.


	9. Chapter 9

I thought it'd be funny for Toushiro to see some familiar faces that he never thought he'd see again.

* * *

**Blast From The Past**

Goku, Toushiro, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and Oolong all finally stopped after putting some serious distance between them and that mansion. If they could help it, none of them would ever set foot NEAR that place ever again!

Goku: "Phew! Man am I glad to be outta there!"

Yamcha: "No kidding!"

Gohan: "So what happened, dad? Were you and Toushiro attacked?"

Goku: "Yeah, we were attacked by a ghost. But Toushiro here stepped up and took care of it like a champ!"

Toushiro started to blush and when the others all congratulated him, he blushed even more. They all knew that he had been a little on edge and fearful because of the whole thing with the vampire Segh, so hearing him do something like that was worth praise. While the others congratulated the young captain, Vegeta just looked at Goku and quietly asked if he helped him with that. Goku just signaled that he had helped a little by form of encouragement. Vegeta just nodded his head. He had figured that.

Krillin: "So where's the next Dragon Ball?"

Toushiro: "Uh..."

Toushiro looked at the dragon radar again but something was odd. They had three Dragon Balls left to find... But only one was appearing on the radar. Where were the other two?

Toushiro: "I think the radar might be broken, guys. I only see one signal."

Goku: "Let me see."

Toushiro gave the radar to Goku and the saiyan looked at it carefully. Even he was baffled.

Goku: "He's right. Only one's showing up."

Yamcha: "But how can that be?"

Goku: "Hmm... There was a case when I was a kid where someone made a box that could hold the Dragon Balls in it and the radar wouldn't detect the signal."

Oolong: "Well let's find the next Dragon Ball before someone else does! Then we can worry about this!"

Vegeta: "I'm actually gonna agree with the pig on this one."

Oolong: "Who are you calling a pig, you-"

Vegeta just snapped his jaws while making a loud hissing sound. Oolong stopped right there. They all soon headed towards the location of the fifth Dragon Ball. When they got there, they all followed Toushiro who followed the signal. He was starting to get used to this whole Dragon Ball hunting. But there was one thing he still hadn't learned. How to follow the radar and keep an eye in front of you. All he heard was Vegeta shouting his name before he bumped into someone.

?: "Watch it, kid!"

Toushiro: "Uh sorry about that!"

The young captain looked up at the person he had bumped into and, low and behold... A blast from the past!

Toushiro: "GENERAL TAO?!"

General Tao: "AHH! IT'S YOU!"

It was General Tao! Toushiro encountered this guy when he and Mika set out to rescue the Z-Fighters after being captured by General Tao and the Pilaf gang. The last time the young captain had seen Tao, he had lured the cyborg into a hollow tree trunk and tricked him into getting stuck. Then the cyborg saw the others, especially Vegeta. The saiyan prince saw him and bared his teeth with a smile. The last time Vegeta had seen Tao was when he and Goku were trying to rescue their friends and families when Tao managed to stuff them both into cages, but not before the prince left a nice set of dent marks on the cyborg's arm with the very teeth that are gleaming at Tao right now.

Toushiro: "What are YOU doing here?"

Tao tried to play it cool.

General Tao: "Uh, well I was just uh... Sightseeing!"

Toushiro: "Sightseeing."

General Tao: "Yes..."

Toushiro didn't buy it! If he was sightseeing, then why was he trying so hard to hide something from Toushiro behind his back. While Vegeta continued to intimidate Tao, much to Goku and the others amusement, Toushiro looked at the dragon radar again. The next Dragon Ball was right in front of him. This meant only one thing... The child prodigy held out his hand towards Tao.

Toushiro: "Give it."

General Tao: "Give what?"

Toushiro: "Give me the Dragon Ball."

General Tao: "I have no idea at what you're talking about, boy!"

Toushiro: (Holding the dragon radar up for Tao to see) "This says otherwise."

But Tao refused to hand over the Dragon Ball.

Goku: "Hey, Vegeta... Since you gave Tao a 'tattoo' of your teeth impression, why don't you give him some 'body piercings' too."

The saiyan prince just smiled devilishly and started approaching the cyborg. Tao was, needless to say, scared out of his mind.

Toushiro: "He'll leave you alone if I tell him."

General Tao: "Then please tell him too!"

Toushiro: "Then let's trade, Tao. The Dragon Ball... For your body parts!"

General Tao: "Take it!"

Tao tossed the 3 star Dragon Ball over to the boy just as Vegeta was about to start 'chewing' on his head!

Toushiro: "Leave him be, Vegeta. We got what we want."

Toushiro turned around and Vegeta started to follow. But then... The young captain got an idea.

Toushiro: "Actually, scratch that! We're not done yet..."

Vegeta and the others all gathered behind Toushiro as the boy walked up to Tao. He wasn't afraid of the cyborg. He had already proven that he can outwit him, plus he had plenty of backup. The young captain grabbed Tao by the collar and pulled him up to his face.

Toushiro: "I'm only going to ask you once so pay attention, Tao! Or I'll make sure that Vegeta doesn't leave anything left of you."

Tao glanced at the saiyan prince who just continued to bare his teeth in an evil grin.

Toushiro: "We're looking for all of the Dragon Balls and we only need two more. But we can't seem to locate them. You wouldn't happen to know where they are now, would you?"

Tao glanced again at Vegeta who snapped his teeth together. Then the cyborg glanced over the rest of the group. Goku stared at his old childhood enemy while cracking his knuckles.

General Tao: "Uh... Well, uh..."

Tao was stalling and Toushiro's patience was at its end.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Tao screamed just as Vegeta opened his mouth with a roar and moved to bite him!

General Tao: "AHH, OK OK! The man who sold me that Dragon Ball said that some short blue guy and his two partners bought the other two earlier and were heading back to their base somewhere near the Mushroom Forest in Diablo Desert! That's all I know, I SWARE!"

After a few seconds of staring at Tao, Toushiro released him and the cyborg ran off as fast as he could!

Toushiro: "You believe him?"

Goku: "It's always been hard to tell with General Tao. But considering the position he was in and how close Vegeta was to taring him apart... I'd say he was telling the truth."

Toushiro: "So where is this Mushroom Forest?"

Yamcha: "I know! I used to live close by to there!"

Goku: "Then we'll follow you, Yamcha!"

And they all soon took to the air with Yamcha in the lead. In just a matter of minutes they were at the Diablo Desert and entering the Mushroom Forest. It was literally a forest made up of tall giant mushrooms. While everyone looked around the strange forest for the Dragon Balls, Toushiro wandered off with the Dragon Radar. When he found his way out of the Mushroom Forest, he found a huge castle in the desert. He saw a car parked in front of it and decided to see if the people had seen anything that looked like a Dragon Ball. But he wasn't ready for who it was that he was walking up to.

Toushiro: "Excuse me..."

There were three people and they all turned around to face the boy. Toushiro couldn't believe who he saw!

Toushiro: "P-Pilaf!"

It was Pilaf, Shu and Mai! But, apparently, the three of them had very short memories. Pilaf was holding a small black box.

Pilaf: "Huh? Who are you kid?!"

Shu: "... Wait... Haven't we seen you somewhere before?"

Toushiro: "Yeah you have... You kidnapped my friends a few years ago!"

Mai: "Wait! Don't tell me..."

Pilaf: "AHH! YOU'RE THAT LITTLE BRAT WHO WAS WITH THAT CUB!"

Toushiro: "He has a memory!"

Pilaf dropped the black box he was holding. The box was popped open when it hit the ground. The second it did, the Dragon Radar started beeping. Toushiro pulled it out and looked at it. According to the radar, he was now standing right behind the last two Dragon Balls. He looked at the radar for a moment and then he looked at the box. The young captain began to reach down towards the box, but Pilaf had an issue with that.

Pilaf: "Don't touch that!"

Toushiro: "And why not?"

The young captain picked up the box and opened it further. What he found staring at him were the last two Dragon Balls. Just as soon as he got a good look at the magical spheres, Pilaf snatched the box right out of his hands! Shu and Mai stood ready to fight the boy, like that was a smart idea.

Toushiro: "Really? You're really going to try and fight me?"

Pilaf was shacking. So were Shu and Mai.

Toushiro: "How'd you get out of jail?"

Pilaf: "What's it to you!?"

Toushiro: "Cause if you don't give me those Dragon Balls, I'll have Vegeta and Goku send you back."

Pilaf: "Y... You're lying! They're not here!"

Toushiro: "Wanna bet..."

Pilaf gulped. He had no idea. Toushiro then did his owl call, his special whistle to contact Vegeta. The whistle echoed in the distance. Seconds after the echo disappeared, Vegeta came running towards the young captain. When he stopped, he was surprised at who was in front of him.

Vegeta: "Pilaf?! How the hell did you get out of jail?!"

Shu: "Oh god!"

Mai: "It's him!"

Pilaf: "And if he's here then that means Goku isn't far behind!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta, the last two Dragon Balls are inside that box. As soon as it was opened, the Dragon Radar started beeping."

Vegeta: "Ah so blue boy has the Dragon Balls! Hand 'em over."

Pilaf glanced over at Vegeta who bared his teeth with an evil smile. Pilaf gulped again and looked back at the white haired boy. Toushiro just reached his hand out and waved it. Knowing that it was not worth it, Pilaf reluctantly handed the boy the black box. As Toushiro opened the box to take out the 2 and 6 star Dragon Balls, Goku and the others all joined them. The second they saw Goku, Pilaf and his henchmen ran off.

Goku: "You find them?"

Toushiro: "Pilaf had them."

Goku: "Pilaf!? He's here?!"

Vegeta: "He ran off the moment he saw you."

Krillin: "Not surprised about that!"

Everyone laughed while Toushiro held the two Dragon Balls in his hands. Finally... They had all seven Dragon Balls.


	10. Chapter 10

At last, Toushiro gets to see Shenron for the first time ever!

* * *

**I Summon You Forth, Shenron**

Finally... They had all seven Dragon Balls. Toushiro Hitsugaya was ecstatic! His very first Dragon Ball hunt and he was the one who found all seven of them! As he and the others all headed back to Capsule Corp, Toushiro just stared at the 4 star Dragon Ball. It was the very first one he had ever found and he did practically without any help. The young captain tried but he couldn't hide his excitement. Now he could find out if all of the stories that Vegeta had told him were true. The whole group was welcomed with warm arms back at Capsule Corp. One of the first things to come out of Trunks' mouth was a little rude.

Trunks: "So how many did YOU find, Toushiro? I'm thinking none, right?"

Gohan: "Actually Trunks, Toushiro found them all with little help from us."

Trunks huffed.

Vegeta: "Don't act like you've done better, son. You've never found all of the Dragon Balls yet."

Trunks just mopped with a sigh. His father was right. While the crowd got ready, Gin approached Toushiro with some excitement as well. He has yet to see a Dragon Ball too.

Gin: "So what do they look like, Toushiro?!"

Toushiro reached in the bag full of Dragon Balls and pulled the 4 and 7 star balls out. He held them out for Gin to see.

Gin: "Wow... So these are the legendary Dragon Balls, huh?"

Goku: "Toushiro!"

The boy turned to Goku who was standing with the others all behind him.

Goku: "It's time."

The moment Toushiro had been waiting for. It was time to see Shenron! All seven Dragon Balls were placed on the ground together and Goku backed off a good distance. They were glowing even more intense now then before as everyone gathered around to watch. This was Toushiro's first time ever seeing the Eternal Dragon and, needless to say, he was a bit nervous! Although it was Gin's first time as well, he was actually excited to see if such a thing existed. After all, he had heard countless stories from Vegeta's friends and family! Once everybody was there, Goku summoned the dragon!

Goku: "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth: SHENRON!"

The Dragon Balls suddenly glowed a bright gold. The sky overhead grew dark like the night. Without warning, light suddenly erupted from the Dragon Balls! A long stream of light shot up into the sky as it began to take shape! Scared, Toushiro hid under Vegeta as a roar bellowed up! The light finally took its form as an enormous long green dragon with a tan underbelly, turquoise spikes on its back and two wood-like horns jutting out of its head. Red eyes stared at the group in front of it as the dragon lowered its head to listen to the wishes. Gin was speechless and looked at the dragon in awe. Toushiro on the other hand, finally had the courage to look out from under Vegeta's chest at the magnificent sight in front of them all.

Toushiro: "Shenron..."

Shenron: "I have returned to grant you any two wishes within my power. Name your desires and I shall grant them."

Toushiro: "... Wow..."

Before Toushiro knew it, Vegeta walked out towards the magical deity. Naturally, Toushiro scrambled to catch up to his second lieutenant as being in the presence of this creature was overwhelming for him. Vegeta stopped just a few feet from the Eternal Dragon and looked up at him. Before their wish was spoken, Vegeta took this opportunity to ask the dragon a question.

Vegeta: "Shenron... I have a wish for you to grant but first I want to ask you a few simple questions first."

Shenron: "Go on then."

Vegeta: "Are you familiar with a place called the Soul Society and beings called Soul Reapers?"

Shenron: "Yes, I know of both."

Vegeta: "Then here's my biggest question... Say a Soul Reaper is killed and we want to wish them back... Is it possible for you to bring them back to life still a Soul Reaper and not an actual living person like those in front of you?"

The others were all wondering why Vegeta was asking Shenron these questions but that last one put the reason into perspective. The saiyan prince had a good point in asking if that was possible or not.

Shenron: "Yes, it is within my power."

Goku: "Glad to know that that is an option now!"

Vegeta: "That's why I asked!"

Goku and the others all laughed.

Vegeta: "Now then... Toushiro, listen to me carefully. You're going to tell the dragon the wish we want him to grant."

Toushiro: "Me!? But-"

Vegeta: "There's nothing to be afraid of. Hell if it weren't for Shenron here and his Namekian brother Porunga, I wouldn't be alive right now!"

Piccolo: "He's right, Toushiro."

Krillin: "Yeah! Vegeta's been wished back twice!"

After hearing the others, Toushiro started to relax.

Toushiro: "What do I do?"

Vegeta: "Just walk up to him and say this exactly: 'I wish for you to return everyone in the the Soul Society back to how they were before the Vampire Segh appeared.' That's all you need to do."

It sounded simple enough. Doing as Vegeta told him, Toushiro approached Shenron.

Shenron: "Name your wish."

Toushiro: "Uh... I-I wish for you to return everyone in the the Soul Society back to how they were before the Vampire Segh appeared... Please?"

Shenron: "It shall be done."

Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red and he went to work. In the Seireitei, everyone suddenly found themselves back to normal. No longer were they vampires, but their good old selves again.

Rangiku: "What happened?!"

Renji: "I'm not a vampire anymore!"

Izuru: "Me neither!"

Ukitake: "We're all back to normal!"

Kyoraku: "But how can that be?"

Byakuya: "And who is responsible?"

Val: "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Back at Capsule Corp, Shenron was now finished with the first wish and awaited the other.

Shenron: "Your first wish has been granted, name your second wish."

Toushiro looked over at his friends with a blank expression. What now? Was that it or did they have another wish? None of the others could think of any real good wish. So why use it now?

Vegeta: "Thanks but that's all we needed!"

Goku: "We'll save it for another time!"

Shenron: "Then farewell for now."

Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls shot up into the air! A second later and they scattered all across the earth where they would be stone for 6 months. As soon as they were gone, the sky turned back to its normal state. But was the wish actually granted? Toushiro had to know! He quickly pulled out phone and called Rangiku. He'd know if she was back to normal in a heartbeat! It was an intense few seconds as his phone rang and rang.

Toushiro: "Come on, Rangiku. Pick up!"

Gin: "Please don't let this be the one time she doesn't answer."

A few seconds later and nothing. But just as Toushiro was about to give up, a familiar voice screamed in his ears.

_Rangiku: "Captain?! Is that you!? Answer me!"_

Toushiro: "OW! Geez, Rangiku! Did you have to scream in my ear!?"

_Rangiku: "Captain! Thank goodness, where are you?!"_

Toushiro: "Never mind that, Rangiku. What's going on in the Seireitei? Is everyone..."

_Rangiku: "Captain, everyone's back to normal! It's a miracle!"_

It had worked!

Toushiro: "Guys! Rangiku says it worked! We did it!"

The Z-Fighters and everyone else all cheered! The crisis was over and both Vegeta and Toushiro could return to the Soul Society.

_Rangiku: "Captain? Captain!? Is everything alright?!"_

Toushiro: "... ... Everything's fine, Rangiku... Everything's fine. Vegeta and I will be home shortly. Prepare for our return."

_Rangiku: "Will do, Captain!"_

Toushiro hung up and sighed. What a week it's been.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the end of this story. What lies ahead for Toushiro next? Wait and see...

* * *

**Ending On A High**

The crisis was over. Segh was dead and the Seireitei was back to normal and all in one week. All that was left to do was to return home. Gin opened a Senkaimon for Vegeta and Toushiro to use to return. Toushiro couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone of the adventure he had. It was so far one of his wildest ones. But just before he left, Bulma had something to say to Toushiro.

Bulma: "Uh, Toushiro... Can I speak to you for a minute... Alone."

Toushiro just looked at Bulma for a moment in surprise before looking at Vegeta. He just shrugged, he had no idea.

Vegeta: "I'll go on ahead, Toushiro. Probably should get started in explaining to everyone what the hell happened... And that'll take forever!"

Vegeta went through the Senkaimon, leaving Toushiro behind with Bulma waiting for him. He did not like this. In the past whenever Bulma wanted to talk to him alone, something embarrassing would eventually happen to Toushiro later on. With a groan, Toushiro walked over to the blue haired woman.

Toushiro: "What is it, Bulma?"

Bulma just smiled, making the child prodigy even more nervous.

Bulma: "I have a message for Vegeta that I want you to deliver to him."

Toushiro: "A message..."

Bulma: "Yes and you can tell him however way you want to."

Toushiro backed off a tad bit.

Bulma: "What's the matter?"

Toushiro: "It's just... Every time you do this to me, something happens that's just embarrassing."

Bulma: "Well I promise that that won't happen this time."

Toushiro: "Promise?"

Bulma leaned down and held out her right hand, extending her pinky.

Bulma: "I promise."

Toushiro looked at her finger for a second and then locked his right pinky with hers. Bulma's promise was set to the young captain.

Toushiro: "So, what is it you want me to tell him?"

Bulma leaned down some more and told him to come closer. Then she whispered something in his ear. Toushiro's eyes suddenly got bigger with surprise when he realized what she had just whispered to him. He looked at her with an excited smile.

Toushiro: "Really!?"

Bulma nodded with a joyous smile. Toushiro clamped his hands over his mouth in excitement! He couldn't believe it!

Bulma: "Can I leave this to you, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Yes, of course! I just have one question!"

Bulma: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "Would you mind if I told him along with the other squads?!"

Bulma: "Of course I wouldn't. Like I said, you can tell him however way you want to."

Toushiro: "Sweet! See you later, Bulma!"

Bulma waved at the young captain as he ran through the Senkaimon, very eager to tell Vegeta the message! Later that evening, a meeting was assembled to congratulate the Squad 10 Captain and saiyan lieutenant on their heroic actions after the whole story was explained. All of the captains and lieutenants were there, a perfect time for Toushiro to make the announcement.

Yamamoto: "Again, thanks to your bravery Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Vegeta, the Soul Society is safe. Now, this meeting is-"

Toushiro: "Uh, wait Head-Captain! I have an announcement to make!"

Yamamoto: "An announcement?"

Toushiro: "Yes sir."

Ukitake: "Well what is it?"

Hisagi: "Is it good news or bad news?"

Toushiro: "Good."

Renji: "So what is it, Captain Hitsugaya?!"

Rangiku: "Tell us, Captain!"

A huge smile formed on the young captains lips, bigger then he's ever done before, as he looked up at Vegeta. The saiyan prince was now suspicious. He'd never seen the boy smile like this.

Toushiro: "Bulma wants me to tell you something."

Vegeta: "Ok now I'm a little scared."

Toushiro's smile just got bigger. Everyone was holding their breath. The saiyan prince was unsure if he wanted to hear this or not. Every time Bulma had someone else give him a message, it wasn't good. But with a sigh, he had to.

Vegeta: "Ok... What is it, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "... Vegeta..."

The room was completely silent. Then...

Toushiro: "... Bulma's pregnant."

The moment the meaning of those words hit him, Vegeta's heart skipped a beat and all of the color on his face just drained out. He was frozen in shock! Everyone gasped with excitement when the words hit their ears.

Vegeta: "Wha-What?..."

Toushiro: "You and Bulma are gonna have another baby- you're going to be a dad again!"

All of the captains and lieutenants started clapping and cheering with joy and excitement! Many of them went to the saiyan's side to further congratulate him. The saiyan prince however felt his knees get weak and he sat down as the news sunk in. Vegeta was paralyzed from the overwhelming joy that was going through him. Many captains and lieutenants patted him on his back and shoulders. Yamamoto and Unohana were smiling and clapping. Byakuya was actually smiling too as he clapped as well. Mika and Momo were dancing with each other like Renji and Izuru were. Val just roared with happiness. Rangiku was jumping with joy with Isane and Yachiru. Toushiro jumped on his second lieutenant's back and wrapped his arms around the saiyan's neck with tremendous joy. The week had started in a crisis and it was now ending on a joyous high! Vegeta was going to be a daddy again!

The End.


End file.
